Total Drama Island:ARDBZ vs Adventure Time
by MistyxKisame
Summary: The characters of ARDBZ and Adventure Time team up with each other and against each other in this TDI parody.Character suggestions welcome.Go look up ARDBZ if you don't know what it is.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or ARDBZ or Total Drama Island or Adventure Time. However, I own Misty who I made up and is in the story.

"Hey everybody!" said a brunette lady in an aqua blue shirt and beach short. "I'm Dawn and welcome to the first ever Total Drama Island show!"

"Actually it's the fourth show they've made of this series…" pointed out the camera man.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" whined the hostess.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Anyways…where was I? Oh yes…WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND…DRAGONBALL Z AND ADVENTURE TIME STYLE!"

"Uh do you think that's such a good idea?" asked the camera lady.

"Oh come on! Who doesn't like a talking dog, noodle armed boy, a vampire, and a girl made out of bubblegum?"

"No I think she meant the ARDBZ characters…and personally, I agree. I don't think it's a very good idea. For one thing, the main character is an ass."

"Plus we would have to stop to do those 'Parenting with Vegeta' things. Also, the fans will complain about how everybody talks badly about Gohan." pointed out the female camera woman.

"Oh yeah…" turns towards the camera "ARDBZ characters hate Gohan, but we here at Freak Monks Inc. support Gohan…"

"I DON'T!" shouted out an intern from the background.

"YOU DON'T COUNT!" she cleared her throat. "Anway, don't leave any mean comments about how Gohan rules and blah blah blah or any other character that gets pawned or made fun of. If you don't like the show, then don't stick around. Now let's introduce the characters! First off, it's the cast of ARDBZ."

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" growled Vegeta in an annoyed way.

"Because we are going to win those million dollars! Plus, I've always wanted to go on a Reality show!"

"Hey everybody!" Goku waved at the camera.

"Uh…am I on the camera?" Misty said to Dawn who nodded. "HEY AMERICA! AND ENGLAND! AND MY DOG!"

"You got invited too Krillin?" said Piccolo munching on a pickle.

"Hey, Piccolo!" said Gohan staring at Piccolo.

"What? That mystic piece of crap got invited too?" Vegeta glared at Gohan. "Next thing you know Dorky's gonna show up."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Krillin whined.

"OH HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE HERE TOO? WHAT NEXT! RADITZ AND THE ANDRIODS?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I'M RADITZ!"

"Hey shorty." 18 winked at Krillin making him blush.

"I'm bored…I'm going to go shoot some cats." said 17 twirling his gun.

"I'm just going to shut up now."

"What time is it?" said Fin on the back of Jake.

"Adventure time!" Fin and Jake fist bumped.

"I'M GONNA WIN THAT MONEY!" shouted the ice king.

"Oh licorice sticks! My dress is going to get all dirty now!" Bubble sighed as she brushed off some dirt on her too long dress.

"Oh great…Bonnibel's here." mumbled Marceline tuning her guitar and had Gunther in her lap.

"Well this is going to be a very unrealistic episode." said Krillin.

"Well your baldness is unrealistic too, but I didn't trash it. Oh wait…I JUST DID!" said Jake.

"Why you little…!"

"Okay now to pick the teams!" an intern by the name of John (remember that name) came in, after hearing Dawn say her line, with a hat with pieces of paper in it.

"Here you are boss!" John winked at the camera.

"STAY OUT OF THE LIMELIGHT, JOHN!" Dawn snatched away the hat and let the characters pick the paper out of the hat.

After each character picked out their teams, Dawn looked at the papers each person had.

"Okay. On Team Hawk is: Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Misty, Gunther, Marceline, Krillin, Dr. Gero, Piccolo, the Ice King and…"

"Wait wait!" the three camera people, the three interns, and Dawn moved. "Gohan…"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Vegeta started to blast everywhere, blowing up the trailers in the process. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHY?" screamed Goku.

"What so bad about Gohan?" asked Marceline.

"HE SUCKS!" Team Dynamite shouted.

"I like him better in DBZ." Misty sighed ripping up her "If I win the Million dollars and my team don't" list.

"Can't we trade teams?" asked Raditz. "I mean, COME ON! I bet the penguin does more than him!"

"No. Sorry. Deal with it. Okay the next team is team hawk…"

"HAHAHA! HOW RETARDED! THEY'RE NAMED AFTER A BIRD!"

"Unless you want to be the first one voted off of the show, shut up Bongo." snapped Dawn.

"My name's not Bong-oh yeah…Harmony Gold."

"Okay, as I was saying…this team includes: Chichi, Bulma, Cell (Goku: What the fuck!), Korin, Princess Bubblegum, 17 and 18 (Dr. Gero: Bull shit! They killed me), Bojack (Bojack: Arrgh! I be Bojack! The pirate!), Mirai Trunks, and Fin and Jake.

"UTTER BULL I SAY!" yelled Dr. Gero. "THEY KILLED ME!"

"Oh shut up or I'll let them kill you again!" Dawn growled.

R&R please! Also if you want to throw me some ideas on the challenges, let me know! Also looking for some more characters to throw into the story like villians, evil island natives, a girlfriend for Raditz, and two more characters to join in, so I can add Lunch and Master Roshi. Guest appearances are welcome. If you are willing to be in the story, you most put in a character description. ALL COMMENTS WELCOME! THIS ONE IS BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE I WROTE LIKE THIS!


	2. Chapter 2:Hulka

"First things first. Camp bunkers…Team Hawk and Dynamite! Girls in bunker one and boys (Men: AHEM)…I mean men…all of you go into bunker two." instructed John.

"WHAT? I thought we were all getting trailers!" Bulma pointed out and everyone in Team Hawk nodded.

"Well thanks to a certain person…WHO SHALL GO UNNAMED…" said Dawn.

"VEGETA THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" said the same off screen intern from before.

"Well he blew up all of the trailers, so you guys are going to have to sleep in the rat infested…I mean butterfly infested…bunkers." said Dawn. Everybody glared at Vegeta.

"Thanks a lot Vegeta! Now we have to sleep in some lame ass camp bunkers like a bunch of losers." growled Piccolo.

"Yeah! You just HAD to lose your temper!" agreed Goku.

"I'm gonna freeze your ass!" the Ice King yelled with anger.

"THEN WE CAN THAW HIM AND MAKE SOUP!" Fin joked. "Get it? Because his name is a play on vegetable and the spice?"

"Oh I get it!" Jake burst out laughing along with the others.

"I. HATE. ALL OF YOU." Vegeta went inside of the bunker.

Gathering their stuff, Vegeta, Goku, Dr. Gero, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, the Ice King, Raditz, 17, Korin, Bojack, Fin, Jake, Cell, and Mirai Trunks went in the boys bunker and Misty, Bulma, Cell, Bubblegum, Chichi, Marceline, Gunther, and 18.

After putting up their things, the over-head said in a loud voice (duh), "Please report to the Mess Hall! Oh and Vegeta…?"

"Yeah?"

Suddenly everybody burst out laughing like crazy, including the voice-over.

"OH MY GOSH! I BET YOU ANSWERED! If you didn't well…I'm gonna look like an idiot…but if you did answer, BWAHAHAHA! YOU ANSWERED! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR YOU! SO WHY'D YOU ANSWER?"

"OMG! I bet Vegeta's feeling crunchy!" Piccolo and Goku high fived.

When everybody got to the mess hall, Team Hawk sat at one table and Team Dynamite sat at the other. When they sat down, they were each presented with something that looked as if it was from off of Fear Factor.

"Ew! What is this?" Mirai Trunks stared the unappetizing meal.

"SPAGETII WITH MEAT BALLS, YOU FRUITY PURPLE IMP!" shouted an overly muscly woman that looked very similar to Muscle princess but with a hair style similar to Professor Snape from Harry Potter.

"Don't talk to my son like that!" Bulma yelled.

"SIT YOUR PUNK ASS DOWN!"

Bulma sat down afraid when the woman screamed at her and gave her a death stare that put even Broly, Chichi, and herself to shame.

"Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed. "The woman got pawned!"

"AND JUST WHO ARE YOU LAUGHING AT VEGETABLE?"

"Its Prince Vegeta! Call me Prince Vegeta or I will..."

Suddenly, the woman ran towards Vegeta like a bull, flipping over tables. As quick as they could, Team Dynamite flew off except for the few that couldn't fly were picked up by the ones that could. Then the muscle woman's fist connected to Vegeta's face making him flew through the wall. Luckily the camera people caught the action.

"ANYBODY ELSE WANT A PIECE OF ME?" she yelled at the rest.

Everybody shook their heads, even the ones at home.

"Hey everyone I…" Dawn looked around. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? WHAT HA-" Dawn saw the muscle woman. "Good job Hulka."

"HAHAHAHAHA" Krillin laughed. "Oh my God! Her name's Hulka! Like Hulk! I thought the she hulk was hot! But she's FUCKING UGLY! HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY RIBS!"

Everybody surrounding Krillin ran as Hulka ran towards Krillin and slapped the shine off of his head and along with his six dots.

"Hey everybody…" John saw Hulka. "Hulka! What are you doing here?"

"John!" Hulka said sounding very beautiful.

Suddenly the two ran towards each other in a very corny way and then hugged and kissed passionately while everyone just looked on.

"Unless we wanna end up like Krillin and Vegeta, let's eat the food while they're busy…" whispered Dawn. Everybody nodded in agreement and started to eat their food.


	3. Chapter 3:two new teams

After eating a disgusting meal of the Fear Factor spaghetti and meatballs, Dawn made an announcement. "As all you know, today we are going to do a challenge, but first…"

"WE'RE ADDING MORE PEOPLE YOU HATE!"

"Shut up nerd!" Dawn yelled at the unseen intern. "Any ways, we're adding more people, but new teams.

"I don't have any problems with that." Chichi said.

"Big surprise…" mumbled Goku.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY GOKU?" growled Chichi.

"Nothing!" Goku said innocently.

"YES! More people's dreams to crush!" Bulma laughed evilly.

"What?" said Misty confused. "I thought you weren't excepting more people…"

"SENSE WHEN!" snapped Dawn.

"When I signed up for the last part female audition, you said there would be no more parts."

"Oh…well…I wish someone would have told me that yesterday…Well anyways we have two more teams. Teams Starstruck and Team Blackfire."

"You have got to be kidding me." said Krillin. "Who names a team after an orange super villain?"

"For your information, they're named after a band, not Blackfire from Teen Titans and the DCC comics." Dawn snapped. "They're on their way now, but for the pleasure of it, I'm going to read off the names." Dawn cleared her voice.

After ten minutes, which seemed like an hour, Dawn opened her mouth and coughed with caused everybody to glare at her. "Oh you guys want me to read the list out loud? Oh…my bad!"

Everybody fell over anime style.

"Team Starstruck:the Ginyu force, Susan Strong, Phil face (the one with glasses), Roxanne, Kahlua, Master Roshi, and Marceline's dad."

"I have a name ya know…"

"Oh and what's that?"

"Hunson Abadeer.

"OH MY GOD! THAT HAS TO BE THE MOST DORKY NAME IN THE WHOLE UNI-"

"You wanna finish that sentence, baldy?" growled Hunson turning into his monster form. Krillin shut up quick. "Yeah…that's what I thought…"

"Team Blackfire:Tanipa, Bardock, King Vegeta, Tiffany (from Adventure time), Team Angel, Duke of Nuts, and Yamcha."

"Oh no…" groaned Raditz and Vegeta.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"You act as if you want my mommy and daddy on this show with me…" Raditz whined.

"Mommy? Daddy? ARE YOU THREE?" shouted the unseen intern.

"Well my mother and father…"

"OUR mother and father…" corrected Goku.

"Whatever."

"I have to agree with pineapple head on this. You act as if any of us want our parents on this show, let alone watching us."

"I thought you were the prince of all saiyans…NOT THE PRINCE OF ALL DORKIES."

"I SWEAR IF I FIND WHERE YOU ARE, I'M GONNA KILL YOUR ASS!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! HAR HAR HAR!"

"Hey! Watch it! That's my line!" said the Ice King.

"Well…?" said Jake after 5 minutes.

"What?" everybody fell over anime style after the Ice King said this. "Oh right…HAR HAR HAR *cough cough cough*

"Quack!" said Gunter.

"Did that penguin just quack?" asked Mirai Trunks.

"Oh that's Gunther." explained the Ice King. "Gunther SHUTUP OR I'M GONNA FREEZE YOUR ASS!"

"Quack…" Gunther said silently.

"Poor baby…" Misty gave Gunther a hug.

"OH COME ON! WHEN I WAS TRYING TO GET _BUSY_ WITH YOU, YOU SAID NO! BUT WHEN GUNTHER CAMES IN YOUR ALL…_OH LOOK! IT'S A CUTE LITTLE PENGUIN! _WELL FUCK YOU!"

"No."said the intern in a high pitched voice.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" the ice king being the crazy retard he is thought that Misty said it and started freezing everything.

**_Due to the Ice king going crazy, we're going to commercial._**

**_Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 4. That's Booty-kai not Budokai as the word is supposed to be pronounced. Because this is American Dragonball damn it and we refuse to pronounce anything correctly!_**

**_The last game didn't have near enough characters in it, so we have done even more character models with the exact same movements! As a result, we have given you even more characters that you didn't want to play as them until we told you that you wanted to play as them! That's right…YOU WANT TO PLAY AS THEM! _**

**_Such characters include: Puar, baby Trunks, that random guy who gave Goku his energy, a senzu bean, Bea Davis, and a pot of gravy. _**

"God damned Ice King…" Hunson said as he as Marceline floated out of the snow.

"Sorry folks but the show can't continue…" said Marceline.

"FOR NOW!" shouted the unseen intern.

"Will you shut up?" shouted everyone from in the snow.

"I swear when I find that intern and the Ice King…"growled Krillin

"Whatcha gonna do Baldy! Shine me to death?"

* * *

**The Ginyu Force's counterparts are, in my mind, the Galaxy Angels.**

**Recoome: Forte**

**Guldo: Mint**

**Ginyu: Milfeulle**

**Jeice: Vanilla**

**Burter: Ranpha**

**Yes there will be rivalry between the two teams, so tell me if there should be some romance between any characters. Once again, if you have any ideas or wanna be in it, me PM or whatever.** **I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR CHALLENGES! IT CAN BE DISGUSTING, MATURE RATED, GAY AS FUCK, OR WHATEVER (as long as it is not racist). GIVE ME IDEAS AND WHO SHOULD BE VOTED OFF!**


	4. Chapter 4: Question show part 1

Hello all of you loyal and beautiful followers and just plain readers! Welcome back to latest addition to the TDI: ARDBZ vs Adventure Time chapter. Sorry for not updating but I was just thinking up some challenges for the story and came up with one thanks to one of my favorite authors on FF, nedthejanitor's story DBZ Jeopardy, but I don't think I copied any of the questions he had on there.

* * *

After all of the competitors, came outside, all they saw was a large stage with places where the audience would sit. Dawn was getting her hair fixed when a worker ran up and whispered that they were on in three minutes. Dawn nodded and the contestations watched in amusement as the hostess did her best guest show host impression, but ended up sounding like Bill Cosby. Three minutes later, everyone was waiting for Dawn to get out of a hole she had somehow ended up in. When she had, it was time for the show to start.

"Hi and welcome back to the ARDBZ vs Adventure Ti-ACHOO!" Dawn frowned wiping her nose. "Damn…I think my cold still isn't gone yet…Ice King, if you can keep your anger issues SOMEWHERE ELSE I won't kick you off of the show…asshole…anyway…today we're having a game of 'Answer that question!' by which all of you will be playing for this!"

The screen on the was a hot tub with girls in bikinis holding platters of snacks and drinks with a movie playing in the background. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Everyone wanted that hot tub.

"We have gotta win that!" Goku turned to Piccolo and Misty. "You two are smart, aren't you?"

"Well duh Goku…" said Piccolo rolling his eyes.

"It depends…" said Misty shrugging.

"Ok-ACHOO!"

"Bless you!" said Bubblegum.

"Thanks…anyways, Team Hawk…"

"Yep!" said Goku.

"Pick a captain."

"I think Piccolo would make a good captain!" Misty suggested.

"I agree." said Marceline. "I'm really no good at captaining."

"As long as it's not Mystic Gohan, I'm fine with it…" Dr. Gero said boredly.

"How dare you idiots pick that Namek over the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta growled.

"Gee I don't know…MAYBE BECAUSE PICCOLO'S SMARTER THAN YOU!" Goku smirked.

"You're out voted so you might as well say I'm captain." said Piccolo high fiving Goku.

"Um…well Dorky hasn't voted…"

"Piccolo."

"DAMN!"

"Quack!"

"DOUBLE DAMN!"

"Yes!" Piccolo smiled in triumph.

"Ok guys, we need to pick a captain…" said one of the new contestants, whose name was Roxanne.

"What's with your hair?" asked Captain Ginyu.

"What do you mean…wait, that has nothing to do with being captain…"

"Yeah!" agreed Jeice. "It's all…you know…rainbow colored…"

"Look who's talking? AT LEAST I HAVE HAIR! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU GINYU! AND JEICE I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN SEE THAT MY HAIR'S BLACK WITH STREAKS IT!"

"Ha-ha…she OWNED you!" Recoome laughed.

"For the love of…we need to pick a captain…we can exchange threats later." said Hunson.

"Well I think…" Roxy was interrupted by Captain Ginyu.

"I think that I…CAPTAIN GINYU...should be the leader since I have the word captain at the beginning of my name…"

"This is a team decision and furthermore…" Roxy then slapped Captain Ginyu across the face. "YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE SHIT!"

"Oooooh! Burn!" Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Master Roshi, Phil face, and Recoome were laughing their asses off while Kahlua looked concerned.

"Are you ok Captain?" Kahlua asked helping him up.

"UH…yeah yeah! I just slipped…I'm fine…" then he glared at his team. "BUT THE GINYU FORCE WON'T BE!"

The Ginyu force shut up quick.

"So…all for the captain who got beat up by a girl whose power level is about 5, raise your hand." said Master Roshi. Nobody raised their hand. "All voting for the girl who did it, raise your fist and say 'HELL YEAH!" everybody except Ginyu's hand was raised. "Well that settles it! Roxanne wins by a landslid!"

"Okay…we need a captain!" said Forte.

"Well that's easy! Me!" King Vegeta and Bardock said at the same time. "WHAT? YOU? HA-HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"Oh boy…" Tanipa rolled her eyes.

"Why should you be captain?" asked King Vegeta.

"Oh gee I don't know…MAYBE BECAUSE I AM A CAPTAIN!"

"Yeah…over third class warriors! Now go sit your ugly poor ass down!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh!" Tanipa laughed.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" said Mint.

"Neither am I Bugs Bunny."

"Heheh…Mint got owned!" said Normad.

"It is better to be sweet than to be sour…" said Vanilla.

"Some teammates you guys are…especially you Tanipa! You're my wife! You're supposed to be loyal to me!"

"Well I can't help it if King Vegeta owned your scrawny ass!" Tanipa smirked.

"I thought you said anybody who got owned by Frieza was dead to you!"

"Yeah…BUT YOUR CRAZY ASS JUST HAD TO GET US KILLED!"

"WE WERE GONNA DIE ANYWAYS!"

"YEAH! LATER ON IF YOU HADN'T GAVE THAT LONG ASS SPEECH ABOUT US RISING AGAINST HIM WHEN THAT WAS THE FURTHEST FROM OUR MINDS! YOU KNOW WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"I ONLY HATE KAKAROT BECAUSE HE'S A WORTHLESS DUMBASS PUNK LIKE HIS FATHER!"

"WELL YOU MADE OUR FIRST BORN LOOK LIKE A DAMN PINEAPPLE!"

"WELL AT LEAST RADITZ DOESN'T LET SOME WEAK EARTH WOMAN BEAT HIM UP!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S RELATED TO YOUR JUNKY ASS!" it got quiet when Bardock said this. Even the sea and the planet got quiet. Heck even the viewers got quiet.

"What did you just call me?" Tanipa had on a poker face.

"Um nothing?"

"No…I believe you called me a junky…" Tanipa's hair was glowing a reddish color.

"Uh you must have heard wrong…"

"No…" suddenly her long black hair was on fire.

"Uh Tanipa…"

"No…" she was starting to look like Flame Princess except with armor and taller.

"Tanipa not here…"

"NO!" she jumped on Bardock and everyone without a power of any kind took off running while the others tried to calm her down so the show wouldn't be delayed.

"Miss Tanipa! Calm down!" Kahlua pleaded.

"CALM YOUR JUNKY ASS DOWN!" this comment earned a look that could have a killed (but didn't) from everybody and the result of Tanipa setting fire to the stage.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Tanipa was out of control now.

"Way to go Ice King!" said everyone.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot!" said Bardock who had barely managed to get away.

"Freeze her! Try freezing her!" suggested Bulma. "That might cool her off!"

"No pun intended!" added Master Roshi.

"I'll do it!" Kahlua said quickly before the Ice King could mess up everything once more. Using a controlled ice storm spell, Kahlua managed to get rid of the flames but Tanipa was still aggressive.

"I know!" said Goku. He then started to run towards his mother when Dawn football tackled him.

"Oh no you don't you dunce!" Dawn said practically screaming in the saiyan's ear.

"Raditz you go!" said Normad. "It's obvious that she loves you the most! It's either you go or we all die!"

"WHAT!?"

"Pretend like you're hurt and then she'll calm down!" said Mint.

"Again…WHAT!?"

"JUST DO IT!" everyone said in unison.

"Ok! Ok! Geez!"

Raditz then lay down on the ground in the open and wailed in the most obviously fakest wail in the history of fakeness. "Oooh! Ouch! Oh dear! I am totally hurt and sad because my mother is crazy…oh weep…oh sob…oh boohoo…"

"We're dead…" 18 palmfaced.

"You'd have to be one of the most stupidest people to fall for that mess!" said Dr. Gero.

"He's not even trying!" pointed out Cell.

"Boo! You suck!" said Jake.

As if by luck, Tanipa DID hear Raditz's fake ass wails and came to her son's side, normal sized and non-flaming. "Oh no! I've hurt my only son…"

"Hey I'm still…" (Goku)

"…and then I gave him a case of bad acting!"

"Hey!" pouted Raditz.

"Well at least her junky ass is back to normal!" said the Ice King.

Luckily, Tanipa was too busy hugging her son. Unfortunate for the Ice King, every else did hear him and started giving him the beat down of a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5: Question Show part2

Welcome back to yet another installment of ARDBZ VS Adventure time! I don't own any of the characters (except Tanipa, Misty, Hannah and a few others) and never will. Enjoy the slop that is this delayed story.

P.S.: Some of you have requested that I add confession booths like on TDI. I added some to keep you entertained.

* * *

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD BEFORE SHIT HITS THE FAN!" yelled the hostess Hannah.

"…yet again…" added Marceline.

"Behave yourself peasant." said King Vegeta to Tanipa.

"Whatever man." she rolled her eyes.

After everyone took their places at their team stadiums, Hannah took her place at the screen. "Welcome to yet another installment of ARDBZ VS Adventure Time! I'm your hostess Hannah and let's get this party started!"

"Here are the rules. You must say 'Who/what is…' when answering a question. If your team gets an answer wrong, you get minus whatever how many points your question was worth. You cannot try again. Another thing…if you blurt out an answer while someone is answering, your team is eliminated. If your team is eliminated, we will end the round and then the losing team will vote off whomever they want." After explaining the rules of the games (aka the rules of Jeopardy), Hannah pulled out a top hat and pulled out a little piece of paper. "It looks like team Dynamite goes first."

"Who picks the question?" asked Gohan.

"Oh yeah right…I forgot to assign captains…team Dynamite your captain is Goku, team Hawk is Korin, team Starstruck your captain is Hunson, and team Blackstar your captain is Forte."

The four categories popped up on the huge screen.

**_Dat baby_**

**_Adventure Time 'Did you know…?'_**

**_DBZ facts_**

**_Random shit_**

"I'll take 'Dat baby' for $300."

A picture of baby Gohan popped up on the screen. Of course this was a sure win since this was both Goku and Chichi's son.

"BZZZ!"

"Goku?"

"PICCOLO!"

Everyone gave Goku a "What the fuck?!" look.

"Oh…silly me…" Goku laughed. "Who is Piccolo?"

"BZZZ!"

"Chichi?"

"Who is Gohan?"

"That's correct!" said Hannah. She looked over at Goku who was shocked that he somehow got that wrong. "Goku, what made you pick Piccolo? Surely you would know what your own son would look like?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE MINUS $300!" Vegeta was trying to strangle Goku but was held back by his teammates. "HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT WAS YOUR FUCKIN' SON?!"

"I CAN'T HELP THAT PICCOLO AND GOHAN LOOK ALIKE!" Goku said poorly defending himself.

"You know what, Goku? Don't you dare answer one single question unless _you're _sure you know the answer!" said Piccolo.

"Chichi, since you answered correctly, you have control of the board." said Hannah shaking her head at Goku's stupid answer.

"I'll take…hm… 'DBZ facts' for $200."

"What is Son Goku's real name?"

"BZZZ!"

"BZZZ!"

"Goku, you buzzed in first."

"What is Goku Son?"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Hannah palmfaced.

"BZZZ!"

"Tanipa?"

"Who is Kakarot?"

"That's correct!"

**_TD: -$500_**

**_TH: $300_**

**_TSS: $0_**

**_TBF: $200_**

"No offense Goku, but are you fucking retarded?" Hannah shook her head sighing. "Your Earth name isn't your real name, meaning that 'Son Goku/Goku Son' isn't what your birth parents named you."

"But…!"

"MOVING ON! Tanipa, you answered the question right so you can pick the next catorgory."

"I'll take 'Dat baby' for $500."

"Who were two of the babies that had no noses in both Adventure Time and DBZ?"

"BZZ!"

"Jake?"

"Who is Fin and Krillin?"

**_TD: -$500_**

**_TH: -$200_**

**_TSS: $0_**

**_TBF: $200_**

"Sorry that's wrong."

"WHAT?! BUT THAT WAS TOTALLY RIGHT!" said Jake.

"BZZZ!"

"Roshi?"

"Who is Fin and Marron?"

**_TD: -$500_**

**_TH: -$200_**

**_TSS: $500_**

**_TBF: $200_**

"BULL CRAP!" said Fin. "How was that right?"

"Krillin was never shown as a baby in DB/Z/GT." Hannah pointed out. "Pick one Roshi."

"Hm…I'll take 'Random Shit' for $400."

"What color does Princess Bubblegum wear the most?"

"BZZZ!"

"Ok Fi…"

"Doodoo brown!" yelled Krillin like a retard.

"KRILLIN!" Misty took off his headphone that the former monk was wearing.

"Yeah?"

"YOU JUST COST US A WIN!" yelled the whole team.

"How?"

"You answered a question when it wasn't your turn!" said Gohan.

"Oosps! Sorry!"

"Sorry? YOUR SORRY? THANKS TO YOU, WE'RE DISQUALIFIED!" Marceline growled.

"Yeah, thanks a lot bald-o-tron!" said the Ice King.

"Bald-o-mega!" said Vegeta.

"Count Dorkula!" said Misty.

"Quack quack!" said Gunther.

"Loser!" said Goku.

"Oh you're one to talk, Goku! You made us have -$500 dollars!" said Krillin.

"But **_he _**didn't get us disqualified!" said Dr. Gero.

"Yeah! **_You_** did though!" Raditz glared at Krillin. "Thanks to you, we don't have a chance to catch up, you faggot!"

"Oh…" Krillin looked at his feet. "But I was…!"

Everyone jumped on top of Krillin and beat the crap out of him.

***Elimination round***

"Welcome to the elimination round!" Hannah said looking menacingly at an angry team Dynamite. "So who's it gonna be? HAHAHAHA! Like I even need to ask!"

Krillin was nervously wiping sweat from his forehead, the Ice King was drawing a crude drawing of Krillin and then eating it, Marceline was sharping her axe, Vegeta was cracking his knuckles, Goku was eating some donuts, Gohan was looking at Piccolo, Piccolo was napping, and everyone else was holding weapons. What could possibly happen?

"Now everyone head to the voting booth…" Hannah couldn't wait to see who would get voted off tonight. After everyone had voted, Hannah held up the voting box as if it were baby Jesus himself. "Now, let's tally up the votes and see who's goin' home!"

After ten minutes of hardcore, yet confusing counting, the results were in. Hannah came out and shook her head.

"What took you so long?" asked Vegeta.

"How long does it take for someone to count 11 votes?" asked Marceline.

"And where is that ambulance?" Misty asked.

"Why would we need an ambulance?"

"Because somebody's leaving in a body bag tonight!" Misty said strongly hinting at Krillin.

"…" Hannah just pulled out chocolate bars (low budget). "These are your trophies…be grateful that your eating tonight…"

"Just give us our shit so I can go back to sleep!" Vegeta said impatiently.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes. "I'll call out your name and throw this chocolate bar at ya…first one…Goku…"

"AW YEAH!" Goku pumped his fist.

"Gunther…"

"QUACK!" Gunther nibbled on his candy.

"Marceline…"

"Rockin'…even though you could have just gave me something red…"

"Don't bitch…Raditz…Dr. Gero…Misty…Ice King…Gohan…Vegeta…" Hannah sighed as she came down to the last two. "As much as I hate to say this…"

*CUE DRUM ROLE*

"…Krillin…"

"WHAT?!" everyone said at the same time.

"How the fuck did that happen?" asked camera man 1.

"I don't know!" said Hannah shrugging. "Only 4 voted off baldy and 7 voted off Piccolo!"

"How is that even possible?" said Marceline. "We all voted off that cunt and he's still going to be here?! That's bull! I want a recount!"

"That's what took us forever!" Hannah shook her head. "Sorry Piccolo…but you're gonna have to leave."

"This is stupid!" said Vegeta. "That bald son of a bitch should be the one leaving not him! Fuck this shit!"

"This isn't fair!" Gohan started crying like a little baby.

"This isn't over!" said Piccolo. I will find out who voted me off and murder them in their sleep!"

***Confession booths***

(Reactions to Piccolo being voted off)

"Oh my gosh…Piccolo getting voted off? That was the stupidest thing ever!" Misty shook her head. "I voted off Krillin…at least…I think I did…"

"Piccolo didn't deserve to get voted off…yeah he isn't as awesome or as sexy as I am…but he being voted off?" the Ice King sighed. "That was just crazy."

"The Namekian being voted off was the dumbest thing ever!" Vegeta growled. "How was that even possible? I don't know how it happened, but it better not happen again!"

"Bull crap was what it was!" said Marceline still sharping her axe. "Maybe they didn't tally it up right! Whatever happened was just messed up!"

"That bald dork deserves to be voted off for getting us eliminated like we were! Yeah, Goku did mess up by getting our points knocked off…but we could have easily pulled those up!" said Gero shaking his head. "I hope he has a loooong, good sleep tonight. I **_know _**Baldy did it!"

"Piccooooloooo!" whimpered Gohan crying.

"Poor Pic…yeah I know he doesn't deserve to be voted off, but Krillin is my best friend! So what if he got us eliminated? So what? That doesn't mean that he deserves to be voted off…"

Suddenly Dr. Gero burst in. "So **_you _**did it!"

"WHY WERE YOU LISTENING IN ON ME?!"

"Uh…oh look! A reindeer!" Gero pointed.

"Ooooh! Where?!" Goku ran from out of the confession booth.

"Yeah he did it…" Gero shook his head.

"SOMEBODY'S GONNA DIE TONIGHT." said Piccolo.

"WHAT ARE **_YOU_ **DOING HERE?!" Gero poked his head in.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO **_EVERYONE_** TALK?" Misty could be heard saying.

"Hell yeah!" Gero said back. "I'm trying to find out who did it! This thing is called the 'Confession booth' for a reason!"

"I don't really care if he got voted off…I voted off Kakarot. Why? BECAUSE HE'S AN ASSHOLE THAT'S WHY!"

"AHA!" Gero burst in. "Oh wait…didn't you say that you voted off Goku?"

"Yeah…" Raditz punched him in the stomach. "AND STOP BURSTING IN ON PEOPLE! I COULD HAVE BEEN TAKING A SHIT!"

"Quack." said Gunther.

"AHA!" the idiot doctor once again popped in.

"QUACK!" Gunther had a heart attack.

"Oosps!" Gero slowly backed out slowly and then broke out into a sprint.

"GUNTHER!" the ice king cried out holding the not yet dead penguin.


End file.
